Exposed
by multifandomer
Summary: Ridgewell High School is known for its fast spreading rumours. So when someone starts a blog dedicated to outing people's secrets, everyone becomes paranoid that theirs will be next.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Welcome. _

_This is a new blog I like to call Ridgewell Exposed. I have dedicated this blog to showing you what it is like at Ridgewell High School._

_I don't know what you've heard about it and the people there, but anything good is a lie. It's a horrible place, somewhere I wouldn't want to send my children, if I had any. It's not the school itself, or the teacher, but in fact the other pupils of the school. _

_It may seem like a typical high school, with all the clichés, disrespectful kids, kiss-ups, bullies and all the other things, and it is, but on a much bigger scale. The kids here are brutal. Once a rumour has started, it's hard for people to forget it here, and it ends up being the talk of the school for months._

_You may be wondering who I am and how I know all this. The only clue I will give you is that I go to the school and have witnessed first hand just how horrible the people here can be. So I have made it my job to do the same to them._

_Welcome to Ridgewell Exposed._

**Dan POV**

It was the talk of the school. Everyone had heard about it. Ridgewell Exposed. Someone had posted a link on Facebook, or tweeted about it, and it has spread like wildfire since then. Nobody knows who is behind it, but right now, I don't think people care. It's all probably a joke or something. It's probably Chris, if I had to make a guess. He seems like the type of person to do this.

I walked in through the front doors of the school and towards my locker. I could hear parts of conversations, mainly about this new blog. Whoever it was wasn't joking when they said that rumours become the talk of the school for months. The only way they really go away is if there is a new rumour started, and most people like to make them up to take the focus away from them. That's how it works at this school; you never know when you will be the victim. Although it is less likely to be me.

I'm not what you would call popular, but I'm definitely not hated. I have quite a few friends, and a few girls have crushes on me, although they are usually the year 8's and 9's, but a couple in my year do like me. People don't bother spreading things about me because I don't really care, and a couple of people are scared of me, not that I've given them any reason to be.

I arrived at my locker to see the usual people there, Charlie McDonnell and Alex Day.

"Alright guys." I said when I reached them.

"Hey." Charlie said.

"Alright." Alex greeted. I opened my locker to grab the books I needed as Alex started talking.

"So, have you heard about that blog? Ridgewell Exposed or something." He asked.

"Yeah, that's what everyone's been talking about." Charlie said.

"Do you think it's real though?" I asked as I pulled my head out my locker, I really need to stop putting important things so far back.

"I think someone's just having a laugh." Alex said.

"But it could be real." Charlie said. Alex gave him an 'are-you-serious?' look. "What? It could be. We don't know." He said.

"He's got a point." I said to Alex.

"You don't believe it as well, do you?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I mean, do you know who runs it?" I asked.

"Well no, but it's obviously fake. Who would know secrets about all of us? People aren't stupid enough to tell anyone because they know what will happen." Alex said.

"That's true." Charlie said.

"I mean, what is this person going to do? Hack into out Facebooks and see all our conversations? Or steal our phones and read all our text messages? I don't think so. This person has no way of getting information." Alex said, making it clear that that was his final thought on the matter.

"The question is though; do you have anything to hide?" I asked them both.

"I don't." Alex said. We both looked at Charlie.

"Me either. Do you?" Charlie asked me.

"Not that I can think of. But I'll let you know if I do." I said, directing the last part at Alex, knowing he would say something about secrecy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said. And there it was. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. See you in class." I said as I started walking down the corridor.

"Bye." I heard one of them shout back.

I walked up the corridor to my English class. I heard a loud bang, and turned in the direction of it. There was Jack Howard and Dean Dobbs laughing. I looked down to see a boy in the floor, picking up his books that they had obviously knocked out of his hands. At closer inspection, it turned out to be Phil Lester on the floor.

Phil is someone you would call very unpopular. There are constantly rumours being spread about him, and he is always picked on by people. I honestly don't know how he can come to school everyday and put up with it. I have never personally done anything to him, I've never spread a rumour about him, and I have never physically hurt him, but I wouldn't associate with him unless it was absolutely necessary, like for a project or just partner work in class, but other than that, I wouldn't. He likes to keep to himself, although I don't know if that is through choice, or the fact that no one really wants to talk to him. I don't know why he is hated on by so many people, I don't think anyone knows, but that's just the way it is around here.

Instead of helping him, like a nice person would do, even though I am nice, I just keep walking to my classroom. Nobody bothers to help him and it's kind of sad, but people know not to otherwise the same things will happen to them.

I walked into the classroom and took my usual seat at the back. There were already a couple of people in the class, but no teacher, as the bell hadn't gone yet. When it did, people began filing into the room. The chair beside me was pulled out and I knew, without even looking, that it was Alfie Deyes. Our teacher doesn't trust us enough to sit where we want, so she put us in a seating plan.

"Alright mate." Alfie said as he sat down, kicking his bag under the table.

"Alright." I greeted. Everyone took their seats.

"Right class, good morning." Our teacher, Miss Grainger, said. "Can you all take out your copies of The Merchant of Venice please?" She asked. There was a load of noise as people got their books out. "In silence please." She said. She walked over to her desk, obviously to look for something that she couldn't find. "I'll be right back; I think I've left the sheets I need on the photocopier." She said, and then walked out the class.

"So, Ridgewell Exposed." Alfie said, turning to me.

"Yeah, I heard about that." Dean, who sits in front of me, turned around and said.

"Yeah, me too." The girl sitting next to him, Emma Blackery, said.

"I didn't know this was an open discussion." I said.

"Shut up." Dean said.

"So what do you guys think about it then?" Alfie asked.

"It's a load of crap." Emma said.

"Really? I thought it might be real." Dean said.

"Who knows a load of secrets about people at school? No one, because people aren't stupid." She said.

"That's what Alex said." I chimed in.

"I heard my name." Alex said as he walked over.

"Oh for god sake." I said.

"Problem?" Alex asked.

"Does anyone else want to join in?" I asked.

"What are we talking about then?" Jack asked.

"That was a rhetorical question." I told him.

"Ridgewell Exposed." Dean said, ignoring me.

"Oh that. Who's running it?" Jack asked.

"No one knows." Alfie answered.

"Are you worried any of your secrets are going to get out?" Emma asked.

"I don't have anything to hide." Jack said.

"Well I don't." Emma said.

"Nope, me either." Dean told us.

"I don't." Alfie said.

"Nope." Alex said, shaking his head. They all looked at me.

"I don't either." I said. "But obviously some people have, other wise this person wouldn't have started the blog. They obviously already have secrets to share, we just have to wait and see what happens." I said.

"Does anyone have any secrets they are hiding?" Alex shouted to the rest of the class.

"Are you talking about that blog?" Finn Harries asked.

"Yeah. Do you have something to hide?" Alex asked.

"Nope. But I bet Chris here does." Finn said, elbowing the boy next to him, Chris Kendall.

"I'm an open book lads." Chris said.

"Yeah, he has no dignity. He will tell you anything." Pj Liguori, Chris' best friend, said.

"What about you Peej? Anything to hide?" Chris asked.

"No, nothing that I know of." He said.

"What about your brother?" Chris asked Finn.

"Why don't you ask him?" Finn asked.

"Yo, Jack!" Chris shouted across the classroom. Jack Harries was unfortunate enough to be sat right at the front. Miss didn't trust him because he talks too much and throws things around the classroom. There she can 'keep an eye on him', as she put it.

"What?" Jack shouted back.

"Any secrets?" Chris asked.

"None." He said. "Zoe?" He asked the girl sitting a table across form him, Zoe Sugg. She shook her head. "Carrie?" Jack asked, looking around Zoe to Carrie Fletcher, who was sitting next to her.

"Don't think so." She said.

"Charles?" Jack asked Charlie.

"I've already been though this with them." He said.

"Yeah, apparently he doesn't." Alex said, causing people to laugh. This carried on, people being asked if they had any secrets, which everyone denied.

"And what about you Lester?" Jack Howard asked, turning to look at Phil, who was sat at the front next to Jack Harries. All eyes turned to him. He looked up from his book, but didn't say anything.

"Well? Anything to hide?" Dean asked. Phil stayed quiet, but shook his head.

"You sure about that?" Jack asked. He nodded once, before looking back down at his book.

"Well someone here has to be lying. At least one of you has a secret, so maybe you should just say it now before it ge–" I was cut off by the door opening. People ran back to their seats, and everyone went silent. Miss Grainger walked in.

"Got them. I hope you all have your books out." She said, starting to hand out the sheets.

The lesson carried on like normal, with a few more mentions of the blog. It was the same throughout the day. You could hear people talking about it. Some people just laughed off the idea of the blog, while others looked scared. Obviously some people in this school were lying when they said they didn't have anything to hide, and they were going to be exposed.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) So this chapter was just an introduction to the story and all the characters that will be involved with it :) I will be updating this every Wednesday and Saturday, so you can look forward to that (or not) and feel free to bug me to actually update it :)

Reviews are love :)

Multifandomer :) xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Welcome back. _

_I'm guessing you came for the gossip. Our school is fuelled by gossip. People get so much satisfaction out of spreading lies about other people, but these are not lies. No, these are true. 100% guaranteed._

_Let's go to two people that are quite well known at Ridgewell, Jack and Finn Harries. Nice guys, I guess. But what are they hiding? They claim they have nothing to hide, but of course, they're lying._

_Money is a big thing right now, what with the recession and all, but these two don't have to worry. What you don't know about them is that they are very well off. Anyone ever been to their house? No, I didn't think so. You should see it. I wouldn't really call it a house, more a mansion. Very nice place._

_While you may not think this is a big deal, it is to them. How would you feel if your friends only liked you for your money? It would be horrible. And I'm sure that's what they were trying to avoid. But no secret is safe in Ridgewell anymore, and Jack and Finn are the first to be exposed._

**Dan POV**

I walked into school, and I could already hear the mentions about Ridgewell Exposed. A new entry had been posted last night, and I knew it would have spread like crazy. The question was, would Jack and Finn show up today? My question was answered when I walked to my locker and saw the two of them trying to hide from everyone. I looked around to make sure no one was looking before making my way over to them.

"Hey." I said.

"Come to laugh at us or ask us for money?" Jack asked.

"No." I said as I shook my head. "I actually came to see if you two were alright. You should probably find a better hiding place, being out in the open isn't the best." I told them.

"Who have we pissed off lately?" Finn asked.

"No one that I can think of." Jack said.

"Remember, it said no one's secret is safe, so it wont just be you they expose." I told them.

"But people will be bugging us now." Finn complained.

"It will blow over by next week." I said.

"No it wont. People don't just forget these things here." Jack said.

"No, but the first post was a week ago, and then they posted again yesterday, so maybe next week they will have another victim, and you will be alright." I said.

"I guess so." Jack said.

"But until then, we have avoided everyone because they might try to get our money." Finn said.

"Maybe you should have more faith in the people here." I said, then carried on to my locker.

"Did you read it?" Was the first thing Alex said when I reached my locker.

"Yeah." I said, opening my locker to grab my books.

"And?" He asked.

"And what?" I asked.

"What did you think? Do you think it's true?" He asked.

"I know it's true." I said.

"How?"

"Because I just spoke to them, and they said it was. Everyone knows it's true. They're hiding from everyone at the moment." I told Alex and Charlie, who was also there.

"But why would they keep that from everyone? If I was rich I would tell everyone." Alex said.

"Because they didn't want fake friends." I told him.

"Like people would do that." Alex said.

"I know I'm going to sound like a hypocrite saying this because I just told them the opposite, but some people here _would_ do that." I said.

"But you'd know who your fake friends were soon enough, right?" Charlie pitched in.

"Eventually, yeah. But that won't stop people from asking anyway." I said. If either of them were about to say something, they wouldn't have been able to as the bell rang, signalling first lesson. "See you guys at break." I said.

"Bye." They said. I walked to my lesson, Maths.

I walked into the class and sat down in my seat. The rest of the class filed in after me, taking their seats as well. Finn was in my class, and I could see him trying to avoid any contact with anyone by keeping his head down. I wrote a not on a bit of paper saying 'just ignore everyone', and then screwed it up and threw it at him. It hit his arm and fell to the floor. He looked over in my general direction, obviously to see where it came from. I gave him and smile and then motioned to the piece of paper. He picked it up and opened it. I could see his eyes scanning over the message. He looked over at me, giving me a smile and then turned to the front where our teacher had just started teaching.

The rest of the double lesson was uneventful. People were obviously talking about Jack and Finn, and I could see Finn trying his best to ignore it. Soon enough the bell went, and Finn was one of the first out the class. I walked to my locker to put my book away, and then went to meet Alex and Charlie.

"…wouldn't talk to anyone." I heard the tail end of Charlie's sentence.

"Who wouldn't talk to anyone?" I asked as I reached them.

"Jack. He was avoiding everyone as best as he could in that lesson." Charlie told me.

"Finn didn't seem too bad, but he wasn't really talking like he usually does." I told Charlie and Alex.

"Well, they don't think they can trust anyone now." Charlie said.

"And quite right too." Alex said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, they've been outed, who's next?" Alex asked. "It said that no one's secret is safe, so it could be anyone." He carried on.

"Paranoid about something, are we?" I asked.

"No, but if these two are like this, then what will other people be like. Everyone is going to be watching their backs and being careful about what they say around here now, and if you let the slightest thing slip, who knows what will happen." He said.

"Everyone is just being too paranoid. So Jack and Finn are rich, big deal. Clearly these are only crappy little secrets." I said.

"Yeah, but it isn't to them." Charlie said.

"Everyone will forget about it soon enough." I said.

"They hope." Charlie said.

The rest of the day, and the week, were spent with Jack and Finn trying to avoid as much social contact with people as possible until everyone forgot, but people kept talking about it. We didn't know who would be targeted next, but we would definitely find out soon.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Sorry it's later than usual, but I went out and came back later than I thought I would :) The next part will be up on Wednesday :)

Thank you to The-Key-To-Your-Heart, uhnonniemiss, ElzyPhangirl, DoodleDooo, NeverlandNat, Midnight4568, RainbowPeaches, and GeorgieDanosaur for reviewing the last chapter :)

Reviews are love :)

Multifandomer :) xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Ready for another story? You all loved the last one. Watching your reactions was definitely a good pass-time for me._

_Let's talk about someone that I'm sure everyone knows. Someone who is supposedly funny, but tells everyone the biggest load of crap. I'm sure we all know Chris, right? I bet you're all wondering what secret he's hiding. He told everyone he wasn't hiding anything very confidently, but that's not true. _

_He goes around telling everyone how much of a ladies' man he is, but I don't think that's quite true. He said he lost his 'V' card when he was 14, and yet it seems like he still has it. 3 times, he said he's done it 3 times, with 3 different girls, but that is far from the truth. He hasn't even had a proper girlfriend before, unless you count a day as a relationship._

_I don't know how much of an impact this will have on Chris, it's not as big as finding out a couple of your friends are rich, but I'm sure this will affect him in some sort of way._

_I think this proves to us that you can't believe anything Chris says. If I'm honest, I don't even think he's straight, but I don't have evidence to support that. No secret is safe, and Chris is the second to be exposed._

**Dan POV**

I didn't even get inside before I heard people talking about the latest post. I wasn't sure if it would affect Chris because he seems to have no shame, but the one thing he was always saying was that he was no longer a virgin, and he took pride in that. So if it's true about him still being one, then it may affect him more than everyone thinks.

I walked to my locker and was greeted by Charlie and Alex.

"Chris is a liar." Alex said.

"_Hey Dan, how was your weekend?_" I said sarcastically.

"He told me he had slept with this really fit girl from that all girls school down the road, and he lied." He carried on, ignoring my comment.

"So how _was_ your weekend then?" Charlie asked, rolling his eyes at Alex's talking.

"Fine. I stayed in bed for most of it. What about yours?" I asked.

"The same. It was uneventful." He told me.

"When I find him…" Alex trailed off.

"You'll what?" I asked.

"Don't get him started. He hasn't shut up since we met up." Charlie said.

"And there he is." Alex said. Charlie and I looked where Alex's eyes were focused, and there was Chris walking up the corridor. He didn't seem like he'd been affected by the latest blog post. Maybe he hadn't read it.

He walked over to Pj and Jack. I couldn't hear what they were saying from here, but by the looks of it, they were questioning him about his sex life. Their conversation was interrupted by the warning bell ringing, letting us know we had 5 minutes before class started, however they carried on as they walked down to the English classroom. The three of us also walked down to the class. Charlie and I went to take our seats while Alex made his way over to where Chris was sat.

"Here we go." I said to Charlie.

"So, Chris." Alex started. "How's it going?" He asked.

"Good." Chris said, only making brief eye contact with Alex before looking back down.

"Let's cut the crap. Is it true or not?" Alex asked.

"Is what true?" Chris questioned.

"The blog? Are you a virgin?" Alex interrogated.

"What? Of course not." He denied. "That blog is a load of crap." Nobody in the class said anything, all just staring at what was happening. "Oh come on. You don't honestly believe it, do you?" He asked, looking round at everyone.

"Well the thing about Jack and Finn was true." Dean pitched in.

"Thanks man." Jack said.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that this is true." Chris said.

"When was the last time you slept with a girl Chris?" Alex asked.

"A couple of months ago." He answered.

"I need an exact date please." Alex said.

"I don't remember the date. I just know it was a couple of months ago." Chris told him.

"Pj." Alex said, turning to face him. "Did he tell you the last time he slept with a girl?" Alex inquired.

"Not when it happened." Pj answered.

"So when did he say it happened?"

"Maybe last month." Pj said.

"But I thought it was two months ago?" Alex asked, turning back to Chris.

"I said a couple." Chris said.

"'A couple' usually means two." Alex pointed out.

"One, two months ago. What does it matter?" Chris asked.

"Well it might have mattered to her." Alex said.

"It didn't." Chris told him.

"What was her name?" Jack Howard asked.

"Don't you get involved." Chris said.

"No, it's a good question. What was her name?" Alex asked.

"I don't remember. I was drunk. I was at a party." Chris told us.

"No, hang on. There have only been two parties in the last couple of months that you have actually gone to and I was with you at both of them." Pj said.

"_Really?"_ Alex said rather enthusiastically, turning from looking at Pj to looking back at Chris.

"Not the whole time." Chris tried.

"Pretty much. Apart from maybe going to the toilet." Pj said.

"And that's not long enough to get off with someone. Unless you don't last very long." Alex said. Chris' face was slowly turning red.

"Is there something you want to tell us Chris?" Finn asked from beside him. Chris looked around at everyone's expectant faces.

"Has someone been lying?" Jack asked from the front of the classroom. Chris dropped his head.

"Chris, are you or are you not a virgin?" Alex asked.

"I am." Chris mumbled so quietly that had it not been silent in the room, nobody would have heard.

"And there we have it." Alex said.

"Why did you lie to everyone?" Carrie asked from the front. Chris just shrugged.

"Because it made him seem cooler." Alex said.

"Lay off him Alex." I finally chimed in. Alex finally went and sat down in his seat, as well as everyone else. I looked at the clock to see that class was supposed to have started 5 minutes ago, but Miss hadn't turned up yet. We all sat there, waiting for her to show up, but she didn't.

"Hey Lester?" Dean shouted from his seat. Slowly, Phil lifted his head up and looked over to Dean. "You're a teacher's pet, where's Miss?" He asked. Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't quite hear that, what?" Jack pitched in.

"I don't know." Phil mumbled quietly, then turned back to whatever he was doing. We all sat in silence for a few seconds.

"So who do you think is running the blog then?" Alfie asked, directing the question at everyone.

"Well, I think we can safely say that it's not Jack, Finn or Chris." Emma said.

"But that doesn't tell us who _is_ running it." Alfie said.

"Well who do you think is running it then?" She asked him.

"I honestly don't know. Do you know?" Alfie asked, turning to look at me.

"I thought it might have been Chris joking around at first, obviously it's not now.

"Cheers mate." Chris said.

"Sorry, it just sounded like something you would do, but then shit got real." I said.

"Well, we could make a list of people and then cross people off when we're sure it's not them." Carrie suggested.

"Alright then." Alfie said. He got a bit of paper and wrote down everyone's name in the class.

"What about other people?" I asked.

"My guess is that it is someone in here. Only people in this class have been targeted so far. Do either of you three share any other lessons?" Alfie asked Jack, Finn and Chris.

"Not that I can think of." Finn answered.

"So then my guess is that they must be in this class. So if we cross out those three." Alfie said, crossing out the three names. "Right, that leaves 22 other people."

"Well I definitely didn't do it." Dean said.

"But we have no proof of that. Sorry mate, but until we have a post about you, I'm not crossing your name off." Alfie said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"How is this person even finding out these secrets?" Emma asked.

"They must be really sneaky." Chris said.

"He speaks!" Alex almost shouted.

"Shut up." Chris grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm so sorry everyone. Miss Grainger is ill today so we are just trying to find you a supply." Our head teacher said and he walked into the room, making everyone fall silent. "Give us five minutes." He said, then walked back out.

A couple of minutes later, he walked back in with a teacher, before walking back out again. She told us what we had to do, and then sat at her desk reading. As a class, we collectively decided not to do any work, and instead try to figure out who was running this blog.

"We have heard everyone's opinions on who they think could be running it, yet we're no closer to finding out." Dean said.

"Not everyone's." Jack Howard said. "Miss, it says here that we are supposed to have the books." Jack called.

"Where are they?" The teacher asked.

"I think they're in the English base room." He said.

"I'll be one minute." She said, then walked out the classroom.

"We have the books though." Dean said.

"Yeah, I know." Jack told him. He then got up and walked over to Jack and Phil's table.

"So, Lester. Who do you think is running the blog?" Jack asked. Phil looked up, shrugged, then looked back down. He was actually doing his work and would be the only on to do it. "That's not an answer." Jack said.

"I don't know." Phil said, not even bothering to look up.

"I can't wait for your secret to come out, it should be interesting." Jack said before walking back to his seat. The teacher came back in a few seconds later.

"I couldn't find them." She said.

"Sorry, it turns out that we actually have them." Jack said. The teacher sighed before going back to her book.

The rest of the lesson was spent trying to figure out who would be running the blog. Whoever it was, was doing well to hide it. We had narrowed it down to someone in this class, and they were doing a good job at not being affected by all the accusations. We will be able to cross another person off the list soon enough because someone else's secret will be told to everyone very soon, we just didn't know whose it would be.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) I'm so sorry. I was going to upload this an hour and a half ago, but then I got distracted and I've only just remembered… Someone really needs to remind me :) If you want to have a go at guessing who will be next, feel free :) The next part will be up on Saturday :) **

**_Also, if you want to follow me on Twitter, my name is spookycookie__ (come follow me) :)**

**Thank you to NeverlandNat, uhnonniemiss, DoodleDooo, RainbowPeaches, GeorgieDanosaur, Midnight4568, ElzyPhangirl, Lily-Frogg, coolgothvampire, Fabyisnotonfire, The-Key-To-Your-Heart, Secretlynotaninja, and PhangirlJasmine for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Back again? Well you're in for a treat._

_It's usually frowned upon do be dating someone with a massive age gap between you when you're in high school. So what about if someone told everyone they weren't allowed a boyfriend because their parents said so, yet is dating someone who is 21. How would you feel about that? But, I mean, who would do something like that anyway? Just ask Emma Blackery._

_She's 16 and just barely legal, yet I'm sure she has been going out with a guy, who is aged 21, since before then. Not much before, only a couple of months, but she was still underage._

_But why would she lie about not being allowed to date? To cover up the fact that she has a boyfriend that is 5 years older than her, something her parents don't know. Tut tut Emma. But now the whole school knows, so who knows how long it will be before your parents find out. No secret is safe, and Emma is the third to be exposed._

**Dan POV**

This was become routine now. Every Monday I would walk in school gates and hear the latest gossip from the blog about 20 times before I even make it into the building. Some of the things I was hearing this morning were particularly horrible. The words 'slag' and 'whore' were muttered a few times. I reached my locker, and I could already hear Charlie and Alex talking about it.

"Hey man, did you hear?" Alex said.

"About 20 times." I said, opening my locker.

"Do you think she'll show her face today?" Alex asked.

"Who knows." I said. The bell rang for first lesson, Maths. Charlie and Alex weren't in my class, and neither was Emma, so I wouldn't know if she was in today until English later.

Maths passed by quickly, mainly because I actually understood the work today, which was something new. At break I met up with Charlie and Alex,

"Do you know if she turned up?" Charlie asked.

"She's not in my class." I said.

"She wasn't in mine either." Alex asked.

"I guess we'll find out next lesson then." Charlie said. The bell rang soon enough and we made our way to English. I looked over to her usual seat, but she wasn't there. Then again, most of the class wasn't, only Phil, but he was always here early. He had his head down, writing something in a notebook. The rest of the class filed in and we all took our seats. Near the back of the group of people, I noticed a girl with her head down, looking at the floor. It was Emma. She had decided to come in today. She quickly rushed to her seat, which happened to be on the table in front of me.

"Well at least we know it's not you." Alfie said to Emma as he walked past to sit down. He pulled out the list of people and crossed Emma's name off.

"Is it true though?" Dean asked, his voice quiet because Miss was actually here this time. Emma didn't answer for a minute, then subtly nodded her head, and if you hadn't been paying attention, you wouldn't have see it.

Miss Grainger started the lesson, setting us our work to complete, then started doing something on her computer.

"Why?" Alfie suddenly asked. Emma turned around, knowing it was directed at her.

"Why what?" She asked.

"Why did you tell everyone you weren't allowed to date?" He asked.

"For the exact reason the blog said." She said.

"Well why are you going out with someone 5 years older?" Dean asked.

"Why would you go out with someone Dean?" Carrie asked as she walked over, pretending to be getting something from the back of the class.

"Because I like them." He answered.

"Well there's your answer then." She said. "Just ignore them all Emma." She said. Emma smiled at her.

"It's not right though." Jack pitched in.

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked.

"Well I wouldn't go out with you if you were 5 years older because it's not right." He said. Carrie and Jack had been dating for a few of months now.

"Why does age matter?" She asked.

"It doesn't when you're like, 30. But at school it does." Jack said.

"I mean, she's barely even legal." Dean said.

"Why are you talking about her as if she's not there." I asked. "Why don't you all just leave her alone." I said. They all turned back to there work, mumbling under their breath. Emma looked at me and gave me a small smile, which I returned.

At some point in the lesson, Miss was called out by the head teacher to sort something out. She told us to carry on working, and that she would be back soon. The moment the door was closed and the footsteps were gone, all eyes turned to Emma.

"Is it true?" Chris said.

"Don't start Chris. You didn't like it last week." I said.

"But it still happened. It's only fair." He told me. "So is it?" He asked. Emma nodded.

"That gross. Why would you do that?" Jack said from the front of the class.

"Lay off her Jack." Carrie warned.

"No. like Chris said, we've had to put up with it, so now it's her turn." Jack said.

"Why does it matter to all of you?" Emma asked.

"We're just worried." Zoe said.

"About what?" Emma asked.

"Well what if he's a paedophile or something?" Zoe asked.

"He's not. We've never even done anything." She said.

"But that's not to say he wont try." Zoe said.

"And then I will just tell him that I don't want to." Emma said.

"But he might force you."

"I can look after myself." Emma said, annoyed. I looked around the class at all the people staring at her. I then noticed that there was one person that wasn't, Phil. I know he usually keeps to himself, but even last time he was watching. I grabbed a piece of paper and screwed it up, then stood up and walked over to the bin. I had to walk past Phil's table to get to it, and I needed an excuse to walk by. As I passed his table, I looked at what he was writing. He has finished the work we were doing, and was now writing something in his notebook. I tried to catch a glimpse of what it said, but he was more or less covering it from anyone's view except his. He moved his arm and I caught sight of a couple of words. They were names. Names of people in the class. Names of people who had had their secrets told to everyone. At that moment, Miss Grainger walked back in to the room.

"What are you doing up Dan?" She asked.

"Just throwing something away." I said.

"Well go back to your seat now." She said. Phil looked up as she said it, and I stared at him as I walked past. When I got back to my seat, Phil had carried on writing. Miss told us to carry on with our work, so everyone stopped interrogating Emma and got on with it.

The bell rang for the end of the lesson and everyone filed out for lunch.

"You coming to the canteen?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I just have to do something first." I said.

"Alright. See you later." He said.

"Yeah, bye." I walked down the corridor heading towards the library. When I got there, I opened the door and walked in. I spotted him in the corner working on one of the tables. I walked over and sat opposite him. He must have heard me because he looked up.

"Hey Phil." I said. He looked around before looking back to me.

"Do you want me to move?" He asked.

"No, I actually need to talk to you." I said.

"Um, okay then." He said, shutting his notebook. He wasn't writing what he had been in class at the moment.

"So, this whole blog thing is crazy, right?" I started. "I mean, people's secrets being exposed to everyone, I bet the person doing it feels pretty bad at the moment. I mean, they're ruining peoples' lives here." I said.

"Yeah." He said, seeming confused.

"But we've narrowed it down to someone in our English class." I said.

"So I've heard." He said.

"The person must be a pretty good actor not to have seemed guilty." I wasn't getting a response from him.

"I guess so." He said.

"Can I see your homework for English? I need a bit of help for it." I said, making a grab for his notebook. He got it before me and pulled it away.

"What do you need help on?" He asked.

"Just one little part of it. It won't take long." I said, then mentioned to the book with my hand.

"Let me just find it then." He said.

"I can do that." I said.

"No, it's fine." He said.

"Is there a problem Phil? Something to hide in there? A secret maybe?" I asked. He looked at me.

"What are you implying?" He asked me.

"Nothing, but what with all these secrets, no one is safe, right? That's what the blog says, isn't it?" I pushed.

"How should I know? I don't care for the gossip." He told me.

"I don't know. You seemed pretty involved with it last week with Chris, but not so much this week. It was almost like you forgot to care." I said.

"Forgot to care about what?" He asked.

"Covering up." I said.

"What are you saying Dan?" He asked.

"I saw your notebook. It had people's names in it. People whose secrets have been told to everyone. And it seem like there was more as well." I said, tired of beating around the bush.

"Are you saying it's me running the blog?" He asked.

"Maybe. Are you?" I asked.

"Why would you think that?" Phil asked.

"Because I saw the notebook!" I said, raising my voice a little.

"You shouldn't make assumptions like that Dan, it could get you into a lot of trouble." He said.

"I always though you were innocent, that you were just a good kid that wanted to do well at school." I said.

"And I was, until people started being horrible to me." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"All the rumours being spread and the punches being thrown. How would you like it? I used to like coming to school, but I don't anymore. I hate it, so much." He told me.

"It doesn't mean you have to go around telling everyone's secrets." I said.

"Why not? They did it to me, most of them a load of crap, but they still did it." He said.

"So it was you then." I said.

"Yeah, it was." He said, not even bothering to argue.

"Well now we can stop looking." I said, standing up.

"Excuse me?" He said, standing up as well.

"We don't need to look anymore because we know it was you." I said.

"No, you know it was me. And that's how it's going to stay." He said.

"You think I'm going to keep this to myself?" I asked.

"I know you're going to keep this to yourself." He said, glaring at me.

"Wait, are you threatening me?" I asked.

"I have something on you Dan. I do for most people. If you tell everyone, I will put it up anyway, and then everyone will know your secret." He said.

"And what secret would that be?" I asked, trying not to show how panicked I was.

"Well, a little birdie told me that you play for a different team." He said. I stared at him in shock.

"How do you know that? I haven't told anyone." I said, worriedly.

"I have my ways Dan. And if you tell everyone, then so will I." He said.

"So you're blackmailing me?"

"Just pretend like you don't know, and then we can just forget this ever happened. Then it's doesn't seem like I'm blackmailing you." He said. "Do you want everyone to know?" He asked. I shook my head. "Then I would keep it to yourself." He said. I sighed.

"Fine." I said quietly.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I said fine." I told him.

"Good. But if people find out, I will assume it was you, whether it was or not, and I will tell everyone." He told me.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Are we done here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have to go meet Charlie and Alex." I said.

"Bye then." He said.

"Yeah, bye." I said as I walked out. I don't know what I've just got myself into, but I already feel guilty about it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) I forgot I was uploading this again. I'm not used to my schedule yet :P **

**I know you are going to tell me that this was really obvious, but I would just like to point out that the focus of this story is not who is running the blog, but rather everyone's reactions to the secrets and how then go about them :) **

**Also, _come follow me on twitter festivecookie_ :)**

**Thank you to DoodleDooo, ElzyPhangirl, uhnonniemiss, The-Key-To-Your-Heart, PhangirlJasmine, Lily-Frogg, TheAdelaide9, NeverlandNat, RainbowPeaches, GeorgieDanosaur, coolgothvampire, oddikins, TheRandomOne, theworldofidontcare and Secretlynotaninja for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_So, you are back for more then. Well I wont disappoint._

_How many of you have a crush on one of your teachers? I bet most of you do. But how far do you go with that crush. Do you just think, 'they're good looking, maybe if they weren't my teacher, I would', do you dream about them at night, or do you go further than that? I know one person who does. Dean Dobbs. What did he do, you're wondering. _

_I think it's safe to say that most of the boys at school, who aren't gay, think Miss Grainger is good looking, and if you had the chance, you probably would try it on with her. But Dean knew that would never happen, so he decided to take matters into his own hands, quite literally._

_I think he needs to be a bit quieter when he's getting off at school in the boys' toilets. Especially if he shouts someone's name out. Especially if it is a teacher's name whose classroom is only a couple of doors away. Lucky for him she wasn't in there, but unlucky for him that someone may have been walking past when he did it._

_I don't know how he will react to this, but if it was me, I wouldn't want to show my face because now everyone in the school knows that he will wank over a teacher. A teacher who I know for a fact he has first tomorrow morning. No secret is safe, and Dean is the fourth to be exposed._

**Dan POV**

I almost didn't want to show my face today. A new post had been added yesterday, and I could have stopped it. But if I had, then mine would have been put up, and possibly other people's as well. That is what I'm using to justify my point. Other people's secrets are in jeopardy as well. It doesn't make me feel any better though.

I walked into the building and to my locker. Charlie and Alex were at my locker as usual.

"Yes, I read it, before you ask." I said, not in the mood for it this morning. I opened my locker to grab my book. It was right at the back. "For god sake." I said, then reached in to grab my book. I grabbed the book.

"Dan!" Alex shouted. I hit my head on the top of my locker.

"Jesus Christ." I said, rubbing my head.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine. No permanent damage." I said.

"You seem happy this morning." Alex said sarcastically.

"I'm just tired." I said, which wasn't exactly a lie. I was tired. I had been up most of last night because I felt guilty. The bell rang for first lesson. English.

"We had better get to class." Charlie said. I nodded. We walked down the corridor to our classroom.

When we got in there, there were only a few people in there, one of which was Phil. As I walked in, he looked up and caught my eye. I glared at him, to which he smirked at. I carried on to my seat.

Most of the class was in the room, but Miss wasn't there at the moment.

"There he is." I heard Chris say. I looked up and saw Dean walk into the room. Chris, both Jacks, Finn, Alfie and Alex all started clapping and cheering. Dean laughed bowing at the front, before making his way to his seat.

"I don't know why you're all cheering, it's disgusting. And you, you should be ashamed." Carrie said when everyone quietened down.

"Oh come off it. It's not that bad." Jack said to his girlfriend.

"You don't do that over a teacher, or at school." Zoe said.

"It's not harming anyone." Chris said.

"That's not the point, it's wrong." Emma said.

"So is dating someone who is 5 years older." Jack said.

"That was uncalled for." I pitched in.

"Why would you even do that?" Zoe asked.

"Why not? She's fit." Dean said.

"So?" Zoe said.

"I'm with the girls on this one mate." Charlie said.

"Seriously?" Alex said.

"You don't do that over a teacher." Charlie said.

"It's just the same as doing it over a celebrity, the only difference is you actually know her." Alex said.

"While that is true, you do still have to see them most days." I said.

"Not you too." Alex complained. "Are you telling me you wouldn't wank over her, or any teacher?" Alex asked. I saw Phil look over from the corner of my eye. I could see the smirk on his face.

"No I wouldn't." I said, determined not to look at Phil.

"Bullshit." Alex said.

"Language." Miss Grainger scolded as she walked in the room. Everyone fell silent. "Get your books out." She said. A couple of people sniggered, but did as they were told.

"Well, at least we can cross you off the list now." Alfie said to Dean, taking out the list and putting a line through Dean's name.

Halfway through the lesson, I put my hand up.

"Yes Dan?" Miss Grainger asked.

"Can I got to the toilet?" I asked.

"Quickly." She said. I got up, stuffing a bit of paper into my pocket. I walked over to the door, passing Phil's table as I did. I subtly slipped a piece of paper on to the table. It said, _'Library, break time. We need to talk'_. Phil quickly grabbed it before Jack realised. I walked out the room and down the corridor. I didn't really need to go, but I went to the toilets anyway. I stood in front of one of the mirrors. I felt guilty. While this secret hadn't really affected Dean, no one knew what was coming next, and I could stop it, but I was too selfish. I was still at risk of Phil telling my secret, and I didn't want that, so I had come up with a solution. I wasn't proud of it, but it would stop Phil holding this over me.

I walked back to class. As I passed Phil's table ne nodded to be. If you hadn't have been paying attention, you wouldn't have even seen the movement. The rest of the lesson dragged on, but eventually the bell went. Everyone stood up, collecting their stuff.

"I have to go do something so I will see you at lunch." I said to Alex and Charlie.

"Cool. See you later." Charlie said.

"Bye." Alex said. I slowly got my stuff together, making sure I was the last to leave the room so no one would see where I was going. When everyone had gone, I walked out the classroom, heading straight for the library. When I got there, Phil was where he was last time.

"So what did you want?" Phil asked as I sat down.

"Nice reference in there." I said, talking about the blog.

"Did you like that bit? I thought I would add it just for you. And you proved me right in class." He said. He was talking about when I had said I wouldn't wank over Miss Grainger, because he knew I was gay.

"Yeah, it was very funny. Haha." I said monotonously.

"So is that all you wanted?" He asked.

"No actually. I wanted to make you a proposition." I said. He gestured for me to continue. "You don't ever put my secret on the blog," He went to interrupt me, but I held my finger up. "And I will… help you." I said, struggling to actually say it. He sat there for a minute, not saying anything.

"Help me?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"As in, get information?" He asked. I nodded. "Hmm… I could use your help for information. I can only be in one place at a time." He said, thinking about it.

"But you have to promise you wont put my secret up. Ever." I said.

"That's it?" He asked.

"That's it." I confirmed.

"Alright, fine." He said.

"Shake on it?" I asked, holding out my hand. He grabbed my hand, shaking it.

"Welcome aboard." He smiled. What had I just put myself up to?

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) So this secret is quite a crap one, but they will get more interesting soon :) I will update again on Saturday :) **

**_Come follow me on Twitter, festivecookie_ :)**

**Thank you to Secretlynotaninja, uhnonniemiss, DoodleDooo, coolgothvampire, theworldofidontcare, ElzyPhangirl, GeorgieDanosaur, The-Key-To-Your-Heart, Midnight4568, NeverlandNat, Lily-Frogg, RainbowPeaches, and TheRandomOne for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are love :) **

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_I see you are back. It's time for another story to get you all gossiped up._

_Relationships are a big thing right now, at our age. People think they have to be in a relationship. Then there are some people who would prefer not to be in one. And then there are the ones that lie. This is one of those._

_Now, you may be thinking that they are lying about being in a relationship, but it is the other way round. They are lying about not being in a relationship. I use 'they', not as a gender neutral term, but rather because there is two of them. You can have a relationship with just one person after all._

_These two are Alfie and Zoe. I know, you're just as shocked as I was. They did a good job at hiding it though, had everyone fooled. I don't know why they would want to hide it. Maybe one of their parents didn't approve of their choice of partner. I don't know, but either way, it's out in the open now. No secret is safe, and Alfie and Zoe are the fifth to be exposed._

**Dan POV**

I walked into school, hearing all the gossip that had been posted last night, the gossip I already knew because I had helped find it out.

_*Flashback*_

_I was on my way to the library to meet Phil after school. I walked up to the usual table that he occupied to find him there flicking through his notebook._

"_Hey." I said as I sat opposite him._

"_Alright." He greeted._

"_So, what do I have to do?" I asked, already dreading it._

"_Not sure yet. I'm just looking to see what I already have." He said._

"_Can I have a look?" I asked. He looked at me for a second, before cautiously handing me the book. "Calm down, I'm not going to break it." I said as I scanned the page. There were a list names and the secrets he already knew. A few names had been crossed off the list, people whose secrets were already out in the open. "Why is mine still on here?" I asked._

"_Because it's a secret, and you are in the class." He said._

"_You said you weren't going to post it." I said._

"_Yeah, but I didn't say I would get rid of it." He told me. I sighed._

"_Alfie's name is blank." I said._

"_I haven't found one for him yet." He told me. "Anything you want to share?" He asked. I thought for a second._

"_Actually, there is." I said._

"_Go on." He said._

"_Well, in English, he was texting someone. I could read what he was saying from where I was sitting. As far as I was concerned, he didn't have a girlfriend, but the text messages said otherwise." I told him._

"_Who were they to?" He asked._

"_The name said Zoe. I don't know if that is Zoe in our class, or another Zoe." I said._

"_We need to find out. Come on." He said, getting up and stuffing the notebook into his bag._

"_Whoa, wait a minute. Where are we going?" I asked, catching up to him as he started walking out._

"_To see if we can find then." He said, walking out the library._

"_No offence, but I can't be seen with you." I told him. He stopped walking and looked at me. "Well if people see us together, they will think something is up. We're not friends, remember." I said._

"_Well that was rude." He said. I rolled my eyes. "We'll just have to try and avoid people from school then, wont we?" He asked rhetorically, then carried on walking._

_We walked out of school and into town._

"_Hey, do you have his number?" Phil asked me._

"_Yeah, why?" I asked._

"_Ask him if he wants to hang out." He said._

"_But we're busy at the moment." I said._

"_Just do it." Phil said. I rolled my eyes, but texted him anyway. I got a reply about a minute later._

'_Sorry mate, I can't', was what the text said._

"_He can't." I told Phil._

"_Good. Let's go to the park." He said, heading in the direction of it._

"_People form school hang out there." I said, catching back up to him._

"_Exactly." Was all he said._

_When we reached the park, it seemed emptier than normal. We walked in, heading over to a tree that was on its own. As we got closer, Phil pulled me into a bush._

"_Whoa, I may swing that way, but not for you." I told him._

"_Shh." He said, then pointed over by the tree. I looked over and there was Alfie and Zoe, sitting together. "Bingo." Phil said._

_We quickly left the park, making sure not to be seen by either of them._

"_When is that being posted?" I asked._

"_This week." Phil told me._

"_But what about the others?" I questioned._

"_They can wait. This is better than some of them. I like to put up a worse secret every time. So, being rich isn't that bad, but then keeping a relationship secret from all your friends could be even worse." He told me._

"_Do you have any that are worse?" I asked._

"_Possibly. I have to confirm they are true first." He said. I nodded._

"_Need help with that?" I asked._

"_When the time comes." He said._

_*End of flashback*_

In a way, I did feel bad for what I'd done, but, while I said we weren't, I do kind of consider Phil to be a friend now, even though he was blackmailing me. He wasn't that bad once you got to know him. I honestly don't know why no one gave him a chance before. I felt bad for Phil because of what everyone puts him through, so I don't see it as a terrible thing, more like sticking up for a friend.

I walked up to my locker and was greeted by Charlie and Alex.

"So, Zoe and Alfie, huh?" Alex said.

"Yeah." I said, grabbing my books out my locker.

"Who would have thought it." Charlie said.

"They seem alright together though." I said.

"Yeah, but why didn't they tell anyone?" Alex asked.

"Who knows." I said. The bell rang for first lesson and I said goodbye to Charlie and Alex, telling them I would meet up with them at break. I walked to my class and sat down in my usually seat, not ready to endure two lessons of algebra.

The bell eventually rang for break, and I left the classroom, going to find Charlie and Alex. We met in the canteen and sat there until it was time for our next lesson, English. I knew it was all going to kick off in there.

We walked to the classroom, all taking our usual seats, getting a smirk from Phil as I passed his table. Alfie and Zoe came in just as the lesson began, obviously trying to avoid any questions, however they were out of luck because we had another supply lesson.

"Way to go, mate." Dean said to Alfie as he sat down. Alfie just looked down, blushing.

"Why'd you keep it a secret?" Emma asked. Alfie just shrugged. "Did you think people would care or something?" She asked.

"We haven't been going out _that_ long, and we didn't want everyone to know in case it didn't work out." He told us.

"What did you think everyone was going to do?" Jack asked, obviously listening in to the conversation.

"You know what people are like here. They would have probably made up some rumour about a horrible break up or something." Alfie said.

"He has a point." I said, making sure I wasn't acting suspicious. "But at least we can cross you two off the list now." I said.

"You're right." Alfie said, taking out the list and crossing his and Zoe's names off. "7 down, 18 to go." He said, putting the list away again.

"I think it's cute." I heard Carrie say form the front. She was talking to Zoe, obviously about her and Alfie. "You tow have nothing to worry about." She said.

"We just didn't want to have everyone know if we break up." Zoe said.

"No one would care." Jack Harries said, loud enough for most of the people in the class to hear.

"Oh shut up Jack." Carrie said.

"Excuse me you two. Get on with your work." The teacher said.

The bell rang for the end of the lesson, and we all filed out. Phil was waiting outside the classroom when I left, and he motioned for me to follow him.

"I'll meet you guys in a minute." I said to Alex and Charlie. Then said they would meet me at our usual table and I quickly left, following where Phil had gone.

"What?" I asked when I found Phil.

"You did good this time." Phil said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Do you feel guilty?" He asked.

"Not really actually. It didn't affect them that much." I said.

"Well the next one might." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He opened his notepad, and showed me what he was going to put up next. "You can be serious?" I questioned. He just looked at me. "But that is exposing them." I said.

"That's the point." He said.

"But that one is worse. It could ruin a friendship." I told him.

"You agreed to do this." He said. I looked at it again before sighing.

"Fine." I eventually said.

"Good." He said, then walked off. I walked to the canteen, not looking forward to the next post, knowing what it was going to be.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) So this one is a little more interesting, and there is a nice cliffhanger at the end for you :P I will update again on Wednesday :)**

**_Come follow me on Twitter festivecookie_ :)**

**Thanks to DoodleDooo, GeorgieDanosaur, ElzyPhangirl, uhnonniemiss, Secretlynotaninja, DelenaAndEzria, ItsWayPastMyBedtime1, oddikins, PhangirlJasmine, Lino-chan, Tmnt 2012 rocks, Midnight4568, RainbowPeaches, NeverlandNat, The-Key-To-Your-Heart, and Lily-Frogg for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are Love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_It's that time of the week again._

_Let's keep the theme of relationships again this week. This week, it's pretending you __**are**__ in a relationship. This person hasn't exclusively been telling people he's in a relationship, but if asked, he would tell you he was. Who is this, you ask. Well, he seems quite quiet, and he is, which is why you wouldn't suspect a thing._

_Pj Liguori is a nice person, but that doesn't mean he should be left out of this. When asked, Pj has said that he has a boyfriend, but is that really true? If you asked his best friend, Chris, he would say the same thing, because Pj would even lie to him. But is he doing it just because he can? Or is it because he is hiding something else?_

_We all know that Chris and Pj are close, but just how close are they? By paying close attention, you could probably see that one, if not both, of the want something more than the friendship they have. But which one is easier to spot? Pj, of course. While Chris may not see it, I can, and I bet a load of you do too. No secret is safe, and Pj is the sixth to be exposed._

**Dan POV**

I almost pulled a sickie today because I didn't want to see anyone's reactions, but I decided that it might look suspicious if I don't go in. so here I was, walking through the corridor, listening to all the whispers, picking out a few words. As always, I get to my locker and was greeted by Charlie and Alex.

"Alright mate." Charlie greeted.

"Hey." I said, opening my locker. I went to grab my books, but stopped, turning to look at Alex who hadn't said anything. I gave Charlie a confused look.

"He's trying to see if he can notice that Pj likes Chris." Charlie told me. I nodded, then turned back to my locker, trying to hide my face in it.

"Now that it's been pointed out, I can see it. But maybe Pj is showing it more because Chris knows now." Alex said after a few moments.

"Are you done now?" Charlie asked.

"For now, yes. But we have English first." Alex told him. Just as he said that, the bell rang. "Let's go." Alex said, walking on ahead.

"I swear, he lives for the gossip." Charlie said. I only nodded, giving him a small smile. "You alright?" He asked me.

"Fine. I just didn't sleep that well last night, and I feel a bit sick." I lied.

"Well we have English now, so that should distract you." He said.

"Yeah, it will." I said, knowing full well it wouldn't.

We walked down the corridor to our classroom. When I walked in, I immediately noticed that Chris was already in his seat. Usually he came in right before the bell went. I also noticed that Pj hadn't come into the room yet. I walked past Phil's table, seeing the small smirk on his face out the corner of my eye. I chose not to look at him, and instead carried on to my seat. Just as I sat down, Pj came into the room. Everyone went silent, which caused him to stop in his tracks before slowly walking to his seat. I saw Chris look over at him, then look back to the front.

"So…" Jack trailed off. "How was everyone's weekend?" He asked.

"Seriously?" Chris asked.

"What? I'm asking a question." Jack said.

"Cant you just get the interrogation over with?" Pj said.

"Alright, fine. Is it true?" Dean asked.

"What bit?" Pj questioned.

"That you don't have a boyfriend."

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." Pj told us.

"And what about liki–" It was at that moment that Miss Grainger decided to walk in.

"Books out, we have a lot to do today." She said. There was a groan throughout the classroom, but everyone did as she said. For the rest of the lesson, we were all left wondering what the answer to that question would be.

When the bell rang for the end of the lesson, Miss said that she had to get somewhere quickly, and left the classroom a couple of minutes early, telling everyone they could go as well. Everyone stood up and got ready to leave, however, Alex had other ideas.

"Hey Peej, you never answered the question." Alex said.

"What question?" Pj asked.

"If you like Chris or not." Alex told him. Pj looked over to Chris, who was staring intently at him.

"I…um…" Pj stuttered.

"Leave him alone. He doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want to." Chris interrupted.

"Do you want to answer?" Alex asked Pj.

"Not really." He said after a short pause.

"Nah, that's not fair. We were all interrogated, mainly by you, so why shouldn't he answer?" Alfie countered.

"Yeah, exactly." Finn pitched in.

"Alright, know what? Fine, I do like Chris. Are you happy now?" Pj asked. His voice wavered, and I could see tears forming in his eyes. He quickly left the room.

"Peej!" Chris shouted after him. "Well done." Chris said to Alfie, Finn and Alex, before getting his stuff and running after him. After that, everyone silently packed their stuff up and left the room. I hung around, packing my stuff up slower.

"Hurry up mate." Charlie said from the door.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch you up." I said, pretending that I was looking for something. I saw Charlie shrug before walked up the corridor. When I was sure everyone was out of earshot, I slammed my bag down, causing the one person in the room to turn to me.

"Do you see what you've done?" I almost shouted.

"Hey, now it's all out in the open." Phil said to me. He must've known that I wanted to talk to him after.

"That's not the point. You practically made him cry." I told him.

"That's not my problem. Plus, Chris doesn't seem creeped out by it, so it should all be okay. I'm not really ruining anyone's lives if you think about it. I'm just telling everyone what they didn't have the courage to say." He told me.

"What if it doesn't work out with them and you've ruined their friendship? Do you know how long they've been friends?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do, because I used to be friends with them, remember? But then they slowly stopped talking to me. It's not my fault they did that, so it's only fair that I do something to them." He said. I do remember them being friends in primary school. But over the summer between year 3 and 4, they had slowly stopped talking to Phil, and then eventually, they stopped altogether. I think that was the start of him not having any friends. After that, nobody really spoke to him, and by the time we reached year 7, everyone was either ignoring him or shouting abuse at him.

"You know what? Maybe it was your fault. Maybe if you weren't such a dick people might actually like you. How do you expect to have friends when you're spreading shit about people?" I shouted at him.

"It's too late for that now. Everyone hated me anyway, so what was the point of trying anymore? I thought things might have changed by the time we got to year 7, but everyone carried on, and even started hurting me. Why should I try and be nice to them when they aren't to me? And why shouldn't I spread shit about them when that is all I've had for the last 4 years? Tell me that, Dan!" He finished. I stood there, shocked that he had shouted at me, but more shocked about what he had said. I didn't know that people had physically hurt him in year 7. I thought that didn't start until a couple of years ago.

"I'm sorry that that happened to you, really, I am. But that doesn't mean you should do it back. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." I told him, more quietly now.

"You didn't stop it from happening." He said. "You just did what everyone else did and turned a blind eye to it. Why?" Phil asked, also in a much lower voice. He sat down on the table.

"I think you know why." I said, sitting down next to him.

"What, because you didn't want it to happen to you?" He asked, already knowing the answer. I looked away from him.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Whatever. Everyone else does it, so why should you be any different?" He asked.

"I am though. I'm talking to you now, aren't I?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't do it in public." He said. I didn't say anything. "See? I just don't get it." He said.

"Don't get what?" I asked.

"Why no one likes me. What did I ever do to anyone?" He asked.

"I don't know. We never really talked in primary school, and I don't know why Chris and Pj stopped talking to you." I said.

"That's all I want to know." He said. I saw a tear fall down his face, so I put my arm around him. It must have startled him because he jumped, tensing up. I rubbed my hand up and down his arm and he slowly relaxed, leaning into me and resting his head on my shoulder.

"How about I find out for you?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'll ask Chris and Pj why they stopped talking to you." I said.

"Really?" He asked, lifting his head off my shoulder to look at me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Thank you." He said, putting his arms around my waist, hugging me. I was shocked at first, but soon returned the hug. The moment was interrupted by my phone ringing. I pulled away from him and took my phone out, seeing Alex's name flash on the screen.

"Sorry." I said, answering the phone. "Hello?" I said down the phone.

"They're together." Was all Alex said.

"Who?" I asked stupidly.

"Chris and Pj. They're holding hands and shit." He said.

"Good for them." I said, suddenly not feeling as bad for what we had done.

"Yeah. Where are you?" He asked.

"Just coming now. I needed to pee." I lied.

"Alright, see you in a minute." He said.

"See ya." I said then hung up the phone. "Chris and Pj are together." I told Phil.

"See, I told you it would be fine." He said.

"I just hope they don't break up." I said, getting up and grabbing my stuff. "I have to go now, but I will talk to Chris and Pj and let you know what they say." I said.

"Okay, thanks again." He smiled.

"No problem." I smiled back. I walked to the door, before turning back to Phil and giving him a hug I think I must have shocked him because it took him a second to respond. I let go and smiled at him again before walking out.

I walked to the canteen and to my usual table. I could see Chris and Pj sitting with their friends, holding hands, just like Alex had said. I sat there talking to Charlie and Alex for the rest for break before going off to my next lesson. I had History next, and I sat next to Pj, so I would ask him about Phil there.

When I got to the door of the class, Chris and Pj were there being all couple-y, but the bell rang, interrupting them.

"I'll see you at lunch." Chris said.

"Yeah, bye." Pj said. Chris kissed him on the cheek and then walked off to whatever class he had next. Pj smiled after him. I walked over to him.

"I'm happy for you two." I told him.

"Thanks. It wasn't the best way to tell him, but I'm kind of happy it's out in the open now. I just want to know who found out I liked him." Pj said. I shuffled awkwardly, but Pj didn't notice.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you a question." I said as we walked in and to our seats.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Well, you know Phil?" I asked. He nodded, giving me a confused look.

"You and Chris used to be friends with him. What happened?" I asked.

"I don't really know. When we got to year 3, was it?" He looked at me for confirmation.

"Probably." I said, knowing full well that it was around then.

"Well around then, we just started hanging out with him less. Over the summer, he went to Florida for a couple of weeks and we didn't talk to him because we couldn't. When he got back, we just didn't see each other. When we went back to school, Chris and I had done loads over the summer without Phil that every time we talked about something that we did, he sort of got moody with us and we didn't like it. So eventually we just stopped talking altogether." He told me. I thought about it for a second.

"That was it?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. He just became a bit annoying." Pj said.

"Did you never think to give him another chance?" I asked.

"Not really. We always thought he would still be the same, so we didn't bother. When we started high school and found out he was coming here as well, we did talk to him a couple of times, but he had become quiet and almost anti-social, so we just gave up with him." He said.

"I see." I said to myself.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" I questioned.

"Why did you want to know?"

"I just see him sitting by himself all the time and I wanted to know why everyone hates him. Nobody really has a good reason to. He hasn't done anything to anyone." I said, even though he has now.

"I don't know why everyone else stopped talking to him, but I do feel sorry for him." Pj told me.

"Maybe you should try talking to him at some point." I suggested.

"I know this sounds mean, but I don't think so. He is hated by everyone now." Pj said.

"And he always will be if someone doesn't talk to him." I said.

"But he's a loner." Pj said.

"So, you won't talk to him because he's a loner, but he's a loner because no one will talk to him." I said. Pj didn't say anything. "That's a bit stupid, isn't it?" I asked rhetorically. At that moment, our teacher walked in.

"Everyone settle down." He said. He started the lesson, setting us our work for the next hour and 40 minutes. For the rest of that time, Pj and I didn't say anything, unless we needed the others help on the work.

When the bell rang for the end of the lesson, everyone packed up and left the room. I saw Chris waiting for Pj outside, and Pj hurried off before I could say anything to him. I walked out the classroom, heading straight for the library where I thought Phil would be. Just as I got there, I saw Phil walking down the corridor. When he got to me, I pulled him inside the library quickly and to the corner where he usually sits.

"I found out why they stopped talking to you." I told him.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't get too happy about it." I said.

"Just tell me." He said.

"I asked Pj last lesson and he said that over the summer that you drifted apart, you went to Florida and they spent a lot of time together. When you went back to school, every time something about the summer was mentioned between them you got moody about it and that annoyed them. Eventually they got fed up with you getting moody all the time and stopped talking to you." I told him.

"So that's the reason? It's not my fault if they left me out the whole summer." He said.

"Pj did say that at the beginning of year 7 they did try talking to you, but you were quiet and anti-social so they gave up with trying." I said.

"That was because nobody bothered speaking to me anymore, so I didn't see the point in trying to talk to anyone." Phil said.

"Well if you ever need to speak to me, just text me and I will come and find you." I said.

"I don't have your number." He said.

"Give me your phone." I said, holding my hand out for it. He took it out and gave it to me. I quickly put my number in, then called my phone from his so I had his number.

"There. Now feel free to text me whenever." I smiled.

"Thank you, for all of this." He said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Can I hug you?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled. He put his arms around my neck and I put mine around his waist. We stood there for a couple of minutes just hugging.

"He won't be in here." I heard a voice that sounded like Charlie say.

"Well we can always check." That was definitely Alex.

"I need to hide." I said to Phil.

"Hide round there." He said, pointing to a bookcase that was against a wall. "They won't see you behind that."

"Thank you." I said, running over and hiding.

"Hey Lester." I heard Alex say. "You seen Dan?" He asked.

"No." I heard Phil say quietly.

"He probably just went to the toilet." Charlie said.

"I need his homework." Alex said. I rolled my eyes. Their voices got quieter until eventually they disappeared completely.

"Thank you." I said as I came out from my hiding place.

"Anytime. You better get going then. They're looking for you." He said.

"Right." I said. I walked over to Phil and hugged him again. "Remember, you can text or call me whenever." I said in his ear.

"I will." He said. I let go and headed to the door.

"Bye." I said as I left.

"Bye." He said. I felt closer to him now. I wish I didn't have to hide our friendship, but that was just the way it was.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) This secret isn't that good, but hopefully the next one will be better :) There is also a bit of backstory in this one :)

_**Come follow me on Twitter festivecookie** _:)

Also,**congratulations to GeorgieDanosaur** for correctly guessing (with a bit of help) who the next person was :)  
Anyone else want to guess for the next chapter? You only get one guess. It's getting easier now :)

Thank you to DoodleDooo, Secretlynotaninja, GeorgieDanosaur, uhnonniemiss, Tmnt 2012 rocks, NeverlandNat, ElzyPhangirl, Moonfruit Infusion, oddikins, TheAdelaide9, Midnight4568, TheRandomOne, Guest (who ever you are :D), and Pigeon for reviwing the last chapter :)

Reviews are love :)

Multifandomer :) xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Here we are again, that time of the week when you get your weekly gossip._

_This week, the topic is pregnancy. You're all shocked now, aren't you? I bet you're all wondering who's pregnant. Well, it's not someone who __**is**__ pregnant, but rather someone got someone else pregnant._

_There is an all girl's school about 20 minutes away from here, and everyone knows the reputation of that school. Well, one girl in particular had a bit of fun a while ago with someone from Ridgewell. Who is it, you ask? Charlie McDonnell._

_Bet you didn't expect that one, did you? Charlie seems so innocent, yet he clearly isn't. Does he even know he's going to be a dad? Will he support her? Or will he just walk away? Only time will tell. No secret is safe, and Charlie is the seventh to be exposed._

**Dan POV**

I'm going to kill him. Just when I thought he was a nice person, he goes and does that. He didn't even tell me he was posting that! He didn't even tell me he knew anything about Charlie!

I stormed into school, not even bothering to go to my locker and instead headed straight for the library. I pushed open the door with a bit too much force as it hit the wall, startling the librarian. I didn't apologise, just carried on walking to where I knew Phil would be.

"Are you joking? Are you actually kidding me?" I asked in a loud voice.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Are you serious? Why would you post that?" I asked.

"The thing about Charlie?" He asked.

"No, the thing about the ducks." I said sarcastically. "Of course the thing about Charlie." I said.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked.

"He's my friend." I told him.

"So? I said I wouldn't put yours up, I didn't say anything about your friends." He said.

"I can't believe you. Just when I thought you were actually a nice person, you go and do this." I said, running my hand through my hair. He didn't say anything, instead he looked down.

"I'm sorry, but if I have dirt on someone, then I'm going to po–"

"What's he ever done to you?" I interrupted.

"Nothing but I–"

"So why do you need to post something about him?" I interrupted again.

"Because it's only fair!" He shouted. "He didn't stop anyone hurting me either, even when he was right there and could have stopped it, he didn't!" Phil cracked. We were both silent for a bit. The bell for first lesson went.

"Please, just take it down." I almost begged. "It's a lie." I told him.

"I'll tell you what," He said, calmer now. "If you get me proof it's fake, I will make a post about it." He offered. I looked at him.

"Fine." I said, then left the library. I practically ran to my lesson as I was running late.

"Ah, Daniel. Nice of you to join us." My teacher said. I rolled my eyes and sat down. I spent most of the lesson staring at the clock, waiting for the lesson to be over so I could find Charlie and talk to him.

When the bell finally rang, I rushed out of the classroom and straight to the class I was sure Charlie had. Just as I got there, I saw him rushing down the corridor. I ran after him, hoping to catch up to him.

"Charlie!" I shouted as he walked down the corridor. He stopped and turned round before starting to walk again. I ran after him and managed to catch up to him, putting my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Hey." I said when he finally stopped.

"I didn't think you were talking to me either." He said.

"Why? Who else isn't?" I asked.

"Everyone, including Alex." He told me.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, they all think I got some girl pregnant and that I should be ashamed of myself." He said. I dragged him into a nearby classroom. "They all hate me." He said, sitting on one of the tables.

"I'm sure they don't hate you." I said.

"Really? Someone stuck a note to my locker telling me I should kill myself for what I did because I'm not going to help her." He said.

"That's a bit harsh." I said.

"A bit?" He questioned.

"Listen, I just need you to answer me one thing." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you actually get a girl pregnant?" I asked.

"So you believe it too." He said.

"No, I just want to hear your side of it." I said.

"No, I didn't get anyone pregnant." He told me.

"Then where would anyone get that from? Did you hook up with a girl recently?" I asked.

"No. But a couple of months ago, there was this party, and some of the girls from that all girls school were there and this one girl tried it on with me, but I said no. I swear. I didn't get anyone pregnant. I'm still a virgin for god sake. And if my parents find out about this rumour then they will kill me." He said, panicking.

"Listen, I believe you. Just ignore what everyone else is saying." I said to him.

"How can I though?" He asked.

"Just don't answer them, okay?" I said.

"Okay." He nodded. The bell rang for the end of break, so we went to our next lesson, English.

We both walked in and I saw Phil at his desk. I sat down at my table and pulled my phone out.

'Wait here at lunch', I texted him. I looked over to see him getting his phone out.

'Ok', I got back a few seconds later.

"Why did you walk in with him?" Alfie asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"With Charlie. Haven't you heard?" He asked.

" I have." I told him.

"So why are you talking to him?" He asked me.

"Because I don't believe it. It's not true." I said.

"Did he tell you that?" He questioned.

"Yeah actually, and I believe him because he's my friend." I said.

"If you insist." He said. I looked over at Charlie, who was looking down at the table, hoping no one would talk to him. Of course though, that wouldn't happen.

"Hey Charlie." Chris said. Charlie looked round at him.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"No." Charlie told him.

"I think you're lying." Jack said.

"Would he be lying though? Everyone else whose secrets were told admitted it." Carrie said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Jack said.

"Exactly. He's just lying to us." Emma said.

"Hey Emma, how's the boyfriend? Your parents know yet?" I asked. She went quiet and turned back to face the front.

"Why are you defending him?" Jack asked.

"Because it didn't happen." I said.

"How would you know?" Alex asked.

"You of all people should believe him if he says he didn't do it. You're supposed to be one of his best friends." I told him. Alex just looked down. "Like Carrie said, everyone else has admitted what they did, so if Charlie says he didn't, why would he be lying?" I asked. No one answered. "Just leave him alone." I said. I saw Phil looking over at me, but he quickly turned back to the front when Miss walked in.

For the rest of the lesson, barely anyone talked unless they were spoken to by Miss. When the bell finally rang, Charlie came over to me.

"Thanks for that." He smiled.

"Anytime." I said. I saw Alex at the door, waiting. "Maybe you should trying talking to Alex and I will meet up with you two when you're done." I suggested. Charlie looked back at the door and Alex gave him a small smile.

"Okay, see you soon." He said.

"Bye." I said as he walked to the door. After everyone had left the room, I walked over to Phil.

"So you really believe he didn't do it?" He asked.

"I know he didn't do it. Where did you find it out from?" I asked.

"I heard the girl talking about it in town." He told me.

"She specifically said it was Charlie?" I asked.

"She said his name was Charlie and that he went to this school and was in our year. How many Charlie's are in our year?" He asked me.

"One." I said.

"Exactly." He said.

"But I asked Charlie and he swore it never happened. He said that a girl from that school tried to hook up with him a couple of months ago, but he said no." I told him.

"How can you be sure he's not lying?" He asked.

"I almost don't want to tell you this. Swear to me that you wont tell _anyone_ this." I said.

"Alright, I swear." He said.

"Pinky promise?" I said, holding my pinky out. He looked at it, then laughed, but hooked his around mine anyway.

"Pinky promise." He said.

"Okay. He told me he was a virgin still, and he wouldn't just tell anyone that. I know I definitely wouldn't. But I know he's telling the truth. I've known him for years and I can tell when he is lying, but he was being truthful. And he's really worried his parents will find out, and they will kill him if they do." I told me. He stood there for a moment, not saying anything.

"Okay, I will tell everyone it's not true." He said.

"Thank you." I said, hugging him. He hugged me back.

When I let go, he had a smile on his face. Not one of the fake ones he gives to make it seem like he is okay, but an actual genuine smile, and it was that moment that I realised just how attractive he really was. I honestly don't know how people can hate him. If people took the time to actually talk to him, they would see just how nice he actually is. And any girl would be lucky to go out with him.

And it was at that moment that I realised that I had started to fall for him without even realising it.

_Two posts in one week? I know, I'm spoiling you now. But this is just to tell you that, after hearing a very convincing argument, and finding out the truth, I can tell you, in all honesty, that Charlie did not in fact get a girl pregnant. _

_The girl was lying about it to make her self seem 'cool', but really makes her seem like a slag to me, telling people some boy got her pregnant to make herself seem cool doesn't sound like the best idea to me._

'Thank you'.

'You're welcome'.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) This secret is more interesting than the last one :) Also, I really like the ending to this one, not really sure why :) We are nearing the end now. There are only two more chapters to go :(**

**_Come follow me on Twitter festivecookie _:) **

**Also, congratulations to uhnonniemiss for guessing correctly who the next person was (even though it's been narrowed down to a few, and was therefore easier) :P**

**Thank you to uhnonniemiss, DoodleDooo, GeorgieDanosaur, ElzyPhangirl, silencelikeawhisper, DelenaAndEzria, Tmnt 2012 rocks, oddikins, Friendly Notes, NeverlandNat, Secretlynotaninja, Midnight4568, and Guest (whoever you are, mysterious person) :D**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_It's time for another story._

_Let's go back to relationships, shall we? This week, cheating. It's never a good idea to cheat on someone because chances are, they will find out. Did you know that women used to have to wear an 'A' on their clothing if they committed adultery? Maybe we should have something like that now._

_Carrie and Jack have been going out for a few months now, but I don't think they are really the only ones involved in that relationship. Someone has been unfaithful, the question is who?_

_I bet everyone thinks Carrie is sweet and innocent, and wouldn't hurt a fly, but maybe we are all wrong. For the past couple of months, Carrie has not only been dating Jack, but has also been dating Alex. I know, I was just as shocked. How could she do such a thing? Jack had been nothing but nice to her, and this is how she repays him._

_But don't just blame Carrie. Alex is involved in the too. He knew that Carrie was going out with Jack and still went out with her anyway, so don't put all the blame on her. No secret is safe, and Carrie and Alex are the eighth to be exposed._

**Dan POV**

I should be angry at Phil for posting that, only I cant be. He texted my on Saturday telling me what he was going to be posting. When I read it, I told him we needed to meet up. He invited me to his house and when I got there, he showed me his proof that it was true. He had pictures of Carrie and Alex kissing, and I honestly couldn't believe it. Why would Alex do such a thing? So it wasn't Phil I was angry at, it was Alex.

I walked into school and to my locker to find no one there for a change. His could only mean one of two things, either Alex wasn't in today, or Charlie and Alex were off somewhere having an argument. I guessed it was the second one when I heard one of them shouting. I followed the voices to one of the classrooms.

"You wouldn't talk to me when you thought I got some girl pregnant, yet you've been going behind Jack's back and hooking up with Carrie for the last couple of months. You're actually unbelievable Alex." Charlie shouted.

"It wasn't meant to happen, but I did." Alex said.

"How many times have you two hooked up?" Charlie asked.

"Five or Six." Alex said quietly.

"So it wasn't even just once. But it 'just happened' every time, did it?" Charlie asked.

"Why do you care anyway?" Alex asked.

"Because you're such a hypocrite. You cant tell me I should be ashamed of myself when I didn't even do anything, when you are going behind one of your friend's backs and kissing his girlfriend." Charlie said. "I just cant believe you." He said, before walking out, not even bothering to say hi to me. Alex turned as Charlie left and saw me standing there.

"Hey." Alex said.

"Don't. He's right. You're quick to judge other people, yet look at yourself." I said then turned and left. The bell rang and I went to my lesson. I could hear Alex following behind me, but I made no attempt to wait for him.

I walked into the classroom, not bothering to look at Phil, too annoyed at Alex for what he had done. I sat down at my desk, ignoring everything that was going on around me. I felt my phone go off in my pocket.

'You ok?', it was from Phil. I looked over to him to see him looking at me. When we made eye contact, he gave me a small smile which I tried to return.

'Fine, just pissed at Alex', I sent back.

Jack walked into the room, followed by Carrie, whose eyes were red where she had obviously been crying. Jack walked past Alex to his seat. When he got level with him, he stopped and looked at him before shaking his head and carrying on to his seat. This was definitely going to be a long lesson.

"Why'd you do it?" Jack Harries asked Alex. Alex said nothing. "Don't you feel bad?" Again, nothing. "I would." Jack said.

"Just shut up." Alex said. I could hear Carrie still crying slightly, but Zoe, who was next to her, made no attempt to comfort her, instead choosing to ignore her altogether.

"Did you ever stop to think how it would make Jack feel?" Pj asked both of them. I looked very to Jack to see that he had his head resting on his arms, not looking at anyone, ignoring us all.

"I wanna know who's running the blog." Alex said, standing up. No one answered. "Which on of you is it? Because we all know it's someone in here." He said, still no answer. "Alfie, check your list." He said. Alfie reluctantly got the list out.

"We know it's not Jack, Finn, Chris, Emma, Dean, Zoe, me, Pj, you, or Carrie." He said, reading off the list. "So that leaves 15 people." Alfie said.

"Well which one of you is it?" Alex asked. Still, no one answered.

"You didn't care when it wasn't you in the spotlight." Finn said.

"Yeah, you were enjoying it when it wasn't you." Chris said.

"Why is it that now you have been exposed that you need to know who it is?" Finn said.

"You know, I bet it's secretly you. You didn't really care about people knowing you're rich. You just wanted to brag about it without actually doing the bragging." Alex accused.

"Excuse me? Don't go around accusing people when you don't even know who is doing it." Finn said, standing up from his chair.

"Well who was it then?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but it wasn't me." Finn said.

"Boys, sit down please." Miss Grainger said as she walked in. Finn and Alex stared at each other before sitting back down.

The lesson dragged by slowly, but eventually the bell went. Everyone collected their stuff and left the room. Charlie told me he was going to talk to one of his teachers about homework or something, and that he would see me at lunch. I hung back, waiting for everyone to leave before walking over to Phil.

"You alright?" Phil asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just annoyed at Alex. He was judging everyone else for their secrets but couldn't take it when it was him." I ranted.

"Need a hug?" Phil asked. I looked at him before nodding. I put my arms around his neck, feeling his arms go around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him rubbing my back. When we pulled apart, he smiled at me.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded.

"How worried are you that everyone is going to find out it's you?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure. Nobody suspects it's me, so at the moment, not that worried. But that could change at any point." He said. I heard movement from the door and turned my head to see someone moving away from it, and hear their footsteps up the corridor.

"Shit." I said, running to the door. I managed to see the back of who it was before they went round the corner, and I work out who it was. Chris. "He probably heard all of that and now he's going to tell everyone." I said.

"Let's go then." He said. We both quickly grabbed our things, then followed in the direction that Chris went.

We got down by the canteen when I spotted Alfie, so Phil hung back a bit. He came over to me.

"Hey, Chris said that everyone in our English class should go to the classroom at the end of the corridor. You too Lester." Alfie said, directing the last bit at Phil as he went to walk past us.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Classroom at the end of the corridor." Alfie said before walking to the classroom. Phil and I looked at each other before reluctantly making our way there.

When we got there, everyone was already there, sitting on tables and chairs around the room. Chris was standing at the front. As we walked into the classroom, he stared at us, before getting everyone's attention. I knew where this was going.

"How worried are you now?" I whispered to Phil.

"Very." He said. I reached out for his hand, holding it and rubbing it with my thumb, hoping to calm him down a bit. From the corner of my eye, I saw him look down at our hands before looking at me. I looked at him and smiled, terrified for what was going to happen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Sorry for the cliffhanger (not really) :P Omg! It's the penultimate chapter guys! :O Lots of drama llama in this one :D **

_**Come follow me on Twitter festivecookie :)**_

**Congratulations to ElzyPhangirl for correctly guessing (kind of) who would be next :)**

**Thank you to Lily-Frogg, Secretlynotaninja, TheAdelaide9, oddikins, GeorgieDanosaur, DoodleDooo, NeverlandNat, uhnonniemiss, Tmnt 2012 rocks, DelenaAndEzria, ElzyPhangirl, Midnight4568, Rawrdragonz, coolgothvampire, and TheRandomOne for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Dan POV**

The whole of our English class was currently in a classroom, with Chris standing at the front.

"Everyone be quiet." He shouted.

"What is this about?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, why are we here?" Emma questioned.

"So someone has been telling everyone's secrets right, exposing everyone. Well now it's my turn to expose them." Chris said.

"You know who it is?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"Well who is it then?" Emma asked.

"I'm getting to that." He said. "It's someone that none of us would have expected because he's so quiet, we just wouldn't think it was him. But it's always the quiet ones, isn't it?" Chris said.

"Just get on with it." Alex said.

"Why can't you let me have fun with this? Do you want to know or not?" He asked. There was a chorus of 'yes' throughout the room. "Well then, shut up and let me finish." He said. "Anyway, I honestly don't know how we didn't suspect him before, I guess, he's so quiet, we all just kind of forget that he's there." Chris carried on.

"Can you just tell us?" Carrie asked.

"Alright fine, have it your way. It's Phil. Phil runs the blog." Chris said. There was a load of gasps and all eyes turned to where Phil was. I quickly let go of his hand before anyone saw.

"You're kidding, right?" Alex said.

"Nope." Chris said confidently.

"Well? Was it you?" Jack asked Phil. Phil didn't say anything, only stared at everyone like a deer caught in headlights.

"You little rat." Alex said.

"Hang on a minute, I wasn't finished." Chris said. Everyone turned back to look at him.

"What else could you possibly say?" Finn asked.

"That he had an accomplice." Chris said.

"Seriously?" Finn said.

"Yeah."

"And do you know who that is?" Jack asked.

"Do I know who that is? I wouldn't have got you all here if I didn't." He said.

"Then who is it?" Emma asked.

"Calm your tits woman, I'm getting to it." He said, which earned him a chuckle from a couple of people. "I heard them talking about 10 minutes ago in the English classroom. Phil's accomplice is Dan." He said.

"You are joking, right?" Alex said.

"I'm not." Chris said. Everyone turned to look at me.

"He's joking, right?" Alex asked. I didn't answer. "Right Dan?" He said again. I looked around at everyone before looking at the floor.

"How could you?" Carrie asked. I looked at Phil, who only looked back at me.

"Since when were you two even friends?" Jack asked. Phil went to speak, but I cut him off.

"Since I found out he was writing the blog about 5 weeks ago." I told them.

"5 weeks?" Carrie said in shock.

"Why didn't you just tell everyone who it was then?" Zoe asked.

"Because he said he was going to tell my secret if I did." I told them.

"Oh, so he knew your secret as well? But you didn't want people to know, so you didn't tell anyone and instead started helping him?" Alex said.

"Yeah, I know, it was selfish of me, and I'm sorry." I apologised.

"Yeah, well sorry doesn't cut it, does it?" Alex said.

"Oh what, you mean like sorry doesn't cut it for ruining someone's relationship?" I said. That shut him up.

"Why did you do it in the first place Phil?" Jack asked him, stepping closer to him.

"Why not?" Phil said.

"Didn't you think about what people would be saying?" Jack asked, stepping closer again.

"I did, actually. And that's why I did it. Ever since year 7, all you lot have ever done to me was hurt me. You used to punch and kick me, just beating my up in general, spread rumours about me, without caring about what it was doing to me. No one would talk to me, and none of you had a valid reason not to, you just followed the crowd.

"Do you have any idea what you've put me through? And not just in high school. Ever since primary school as well. How would you like it if all your friends just left you and everyone started hating you for no reason? I bet you couldn't stand it, and yet I've put up with it for the past 7 years. And I was sick of it. So one day, when I accidentally found out where Jack and Finn lived and that they were rich, I decided that I was going to get shit on all of you and tell everyone, spread rumours about you all, just like you did to me. Only I did it on a much bigger scale. I did it on the internet where everyone can see it. So you're all welcome." He finally finished. Everyone stared at him in shock, obviously not expecting him to have a full blown rant about everyone. Alex was the first to speak.

"You stupid piece of scum. You've ruined people's lives with that stupid blog of yours. And you wonder why everyone hates you. You're pathetic." Alex said. I could see tears in Phil's eyes, so I decided it was time to step in.

"Hey. Don't talk to him like that. What right do you have to go around saying things like that? You're the one that did it, he was just the one that told everyone. So what? It was going to come out eventually. Did he really ruin anyone's lives? I mean, Jack and Finn don't have to hide their wealth anymore, and nobody even cares anymore. Zoe and Alfie don't have to hide their relationship, Chris and Pj got together, and now Jack knows what a wanker and a shitty friend you actually are. The only persons life he 'ruined' was yours because what you did was worse than what anyone else did, and you cant stand that.  
"And you know what, you should all be ashamed of yourselves. I'll admit, I didn't stop anyone when I saw them hurting Phil, but that doesn't mean I didn't help him at all, even if it was when no one was looking. The fact that no one else did is disgusting. And none of you would talk to him because he's a 'loner', so you don't like him, yet he's a 'loner' because none _would_ talk to him. None of you even bothered to talk to him and find out that he is actually a nice person. He's actually funny and good company.

"Do you know what my secret was? Mine is that I'm gay, and you know what? I don't care anymore. I will happily tell everyone. And you know what else," I paused, turning to Phil. "Phil, I don't know how you feel about me, but I really like you, as more than a friend. So there," I said, turning back to everyone. "That's my secret. Now you all know, so don't feel like it's only you that's had you secret revealed. I bet, given the opportunity, you would do the same thing, so don't hate on Phil,." I finished. There was silence throughout the room. Then, Charlie moved from where he was sitting and came over to me.

"Well done mate." He smiled, then hugged me. I hugged him back. Someone started clapping from somewhere in the room, and soon enough, the whole room was applauding, except for a few select people, meaning Alex. When everyone had finally stopped, I started talking again.

"Let me reintroduce myself. Hey, I'm Dan, and I'm gay." I said.

"I'm Alfie, and I go out with Zoe."

"I'm Zoe, and I got out with Alfie."

"I'm Jack."

"And I'm Finn."

"And we have rich parents."

"I'm Emma, and I have a boyfriend whose 5 years older than me."

"I'm Chris, and I'm a virgin."

"I'm Pj, and I'm in love with my best friend."

"I'm Dean, and I wanked over Miss Grainger."

"I'm Carrie, and I cheated on my boyfriend."

"I'm Jack, and I will eventually get over it."

"I'm Phil, and I started a blog to expose everyone's secrets." Everyone looked over at Alex. He looked round the room, before rolling his eyes.

"I'm Alex, and I dated my friend's girlfriend while he was still going out with her."

"Now, can we all just try and get along? Stop hating on Phil and try and be nice for a change?" I asked. There was a chorus of 'yes's' throughout the room.

"Well, now that everything is out in the open, and sort of okay, I'm going to get some food. Who's with me?" Dean asked. There was a cheer from the room before everyone left.

"Hey." Alex said to me.

"Hey." I said.

"Do you still hate me?" He asked quietly.

"You admitted you did something wrong. It's going to take a while to trust you again, but I think we'll be okay. Maybe you should try and make amends with Charlie." I suggested.

"Yeah, I'll go and do that now." He said, then left the room to go and find him.

"Hey Dan?" Phil said.

"Um, yeah?" I asked.

"I have another confession." He said.

"Okay then." I said. He took a deep breath.

"I'm Phil, I'm gay, and I like you too." He said. I looked at him, before breaking out into a massive smile.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." He confirmed.

"So does that mean I can kiss you?" I asked. He nodded. I walked over to him so I was standing right in front of him. I leaned in slowly, looking down to his lips, before looking into his eyes. He moved forward a bit, prompting me. I felt my eyes close as our lips connected. I felt Phil's arms around my neck, as I snaked my arms around his waist.

When we broke apart, I rested my forehead on his.

"If I asked you out, what would you say?" I asked him.

"You'll have to ask and find out." He said.

"Okay then. Phil, would you like to go out with me sometime?" I asked.

"I would love to." He smiled. I smiled back and kissed him again.

We eventually let go of each other and collected our stuff, heading to the canteen, holding hands. We walked over to my usual table.

"Hey, is it okay if Phil sits here today?" I asked Charlie and Alex, who looked like they had made up.

"Sure." Alex said. I smiled him, and we both sat down.

"Hey, you guys mind if we join you?" Chris asked motioning to himself, as well as Pj, Emma, Dean, Carrie and Jack.

"Sure." I said. We made room so that they could all sit down.

"Hey, is it okay if we join?" Zoe asked.

"Find a space." Charlie said. Zoe, Alfie, Jack and Finn all managed to find space around the table, and for the rest of lunch, we spent the time talking and just getting to know each other better. I think we were going to become closer as friends, and as a class from now on.

_Hey, this is Phil, and Dan, and we just wanted to let you know that this blog will no longer be updated._

_Don't cry about it, I know you will all miss it, but there is nothing more we want to tell about anyone, so we wont be posting anymore._

_Unless we have some hilarious stories to embarrass you with. (That was Dan)_

_I hope that we can all get along now, and that we will all be closer as a class. But thank you for not hating either of us._

_This is Dan and Phil, signing off._

_Xxx_

* * *

**And there you have it, the final chapter. Thanks for reading :) So, many of you didn't like the cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter, sorry about that, but I hope that was a good ending :) **

**I have a new story that I'm currently in the process of writing, however I haven't got very far with it, so I don't know when that will be up, but hopefully it wont be too long :)**

_**Come follow me on Twitter festivecookie :)**_

**Thank you to everyone that has read this, whether you were there from the start or have just started it now, whether you reviewed or not, I really appreciate it, you awesome people :)**

**Thank you to DoodleDooo, mysticwater72, DelenaAndEzria, uhnonniemiss, ElzyPhangirl, oddikins, GeorgieDanosaur, Tmnt 2012 rocks, kitty with a chance, NeverlandNat, Lily-Frogg, dreaming-up-fantasies, Midnight4568, and TheRandomOne for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**An extra special thank you to _The-Key-To-Your-Heart, uhnonniemiss, ElzyPhangirl, DoodleDooo, NeverlandNat, Midnight4568,_****_ and GeorgieDanosaur_ who have been there all the way through :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
